This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a variety of different types and kinds of apparatus, system and methods for mixing ingredients. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents and patent application, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,363,742Stone, MiltonDec. 14, 19825,340,210Patel, et al.Aug. 23, 19945,348,389Lennart Jönsson, et al.Sep. 20, 19945,522,660O'Dougherty, et al.Jun. 04, 19965,632,960Ferri, J. R., et al.May 27, 19975,874,049Ferri, J. R. et al.Feb. 23, 19995,924,794O'Dougherty, et al.Jul. 20, 19996,120,175Tewell, StanleySep. 19, 20006,290,384Pozniak, et al.Sep. 18, 20012004/0100860Wilmer, et al.May 27, 2004
Currently, many manufacturing processes require the use of blended chemical compositions to treat parts during different steps of the process. Historically, these blended compositions have depended upon the input chemical control devices to achieve the desired mixture, then the mixture is tested in line for acceptable use. In some cases, an external analytical instrument or laboratory is used to confirm the blended mixture. In some other cases, an in-line test on the product is used.
While these methods may be successful for some applications to assure quality of process, they each may employ unwanted and undesirable delays. If the test fails, draining and refilling the chemistry subsequent to the test results may be required. This may result in unacceptable delays, additional costs and additional cycle time to the manufacturing process in certain applications.